dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure
Structures in the game can be distinguished into Production, Income, and Decoration. Production structures :see also Category:Production structures Basic structures: Living fantasy.png|link=|'Living fantasy' Cauldron.png|link=|'Cauldron' Farm.png|link=|'The Farm' Kitchen.png|link=|'Kitchen' Mill.png|link=|'Mill' Bakery.png|link=|'Bakery' Confectionery.png|link=|'Confectionery' Chocolate factory.png|link=|'Chocolate Factory' Workshop.png|link=|'The Workshop' Mine.png|link=|'Mine' Smithy.png|link=|'Smithy' Inventors factory.png|link=|'The Inventor's Factory' Textile mill.png|link=|'Textile Mill/ Textile' Shamanic yurt.png|link=|'Shamanic yurt' Print shop.png|link=|'Print shop' Library.png|link=|'Library' Gazebo.png|link=|'Gazebo' Lantern factory.png|link=|'Lantern factory' Tourist workshop.png|link=|'Tourist workshop' Woodcutters hut.png|link=|'Woodcutter's Hut' Masons hut.png|link=|'Mason's Hut' Foresters hut.png|link=|'Forester's Hut' Valley of Watery Mists structures: Beavers hut.png|link=|'Beaver's Hut' Fish farm.png|link=|'Fish farm' Burrow.png|link=|'Burrow' Shipyard.png|link=|'Shipyard' Craftsmans hut.png|link=|'Craftsman's Hut' Stonecrafters house.png|link=|'Stonecrafter's House' Altar of the sun bear.png|link=|'Altar of the Sun Bear' Zoo.png|link=|'Zoo' Hairdressers for animals.png|link=|'Hairdresser's for animals' Polar lands structures: Toy factory.png|link=|'Toy Factory' Polar post office.png|link=|'Polar Post Office' Sweet tooth house.png|link=|'Sweet tooth house' Hermit's camp.png|link=|'Hermit's camp' Hermitage.png|link=|'Hermitage' Polar explorer.png|link=|'Polar explorer' Chocolate castle.png|link=|'Chocolate castle' Snowmans house.png|link=|'Snowman's house' Ice palace.png|link=|'Ice palace' Frosting machine.png|link=|'Frosting machine' Caves structures: Badgers hut.png|link=|'Badger's hut' Underground farm.png|link=|'Underground farm' Dungeon caves structure.png|link=|'Dungeon (Caves structure)' Wizards workshop.png|link=|'Wizard's workshop' Brazier.png|link=|'Brazier' Underground passage.png|link=|'Underground passage' Anvil.png|link=|'Anvil' Mysterious gate.png|link=|'Mysterious Gate' Jewelers workshop.png|link=|'Jeweler's workshop' Alchemical laboratory.png|link=|'Alchemical Laboratory' Treasures hunter.png|link=|'Treasures Hunter' Desert structures: Sultans palace.png|link=|'Sultan's Palace' Nectarial machine.png|link=|'Nectarial machine' Hummingbirds hut.png|link=|'Hummingbird's hut' Caravan.png|link=|'Caravan' Fairys minaret.png|link=|'Fairy's Minaret' Pyramid.png|link=|'Pyramid' Palace of pharaohs.png|link=|'Palace of Pharaohs' Underwater world structures: Octopuss hut.png|link=|'Octopus's hut' Sea kitchen.png|link=|'Sea kitchen' Underwater cauldron.png|link=|'Underwater cauldron' Bear-diver.png|link=|'Bear-diver' Underwater castle.png|link=|'Underwater castle' House for fish.png|link=|'House for Fish' Submarine.png|link=|'Submarine' Mystic castle structures: Alchemists table.png|link=|'Alchemist's table' Source of magic.png|link=|'Source of magic' Magic bookcase with ghosts.png|link=|'Magic bookcase with Ghosts' Mysterious scroll.png|link=|'Mysterious scroll' Garden keepers hut.png|link=|'Garden keeper's hut' Foundry.png|link=|'Foundry' Royal treasury structure.png|link=|'Royal treasury (structure)' Helper structures These structures provide the player with assistance; e.g. they enable bulk productions or collect items or income automatically. Gamekeeper.png|link=|'Gamekeeper' Helper's hut.png|link=|'The Helper' Farm for animals.png|link=|'Farm for animals' Farm for water animals.png|link=|'Farm for water animals' Greenhouse.png|link=|'Greenhouse' The pathfinder.png|link=|'The Pathfinder' Factory.png|link=|'Factory' Worker structures These structures are for workers to labor in, to collect resources. See Category:Worker structures. Woodcutters hut.png|link=|'Woodcutter's Hut' Masons hut.png|link=|'Mason's Hut' Foresters hut.png|link=|'Forester's Hut' Beavers hut.png|link=|'Beaver's Hut' Armadillo's hole.png|link=|'Armadillo's hole' Chocolate fountain structure.png|link=|'Chocolate fountain (Candy land structure)' Wizard's tower.png|link=|'Wizard's tower' Dungeon caves structure.png|link=|'Dungeon (Caves structure)' Wishing well.png|link=|'Wishing Well' Cave of miracles.png|link=|'Cave of miracles' Whirlpool.png|link=|'Whirlpool (Deep trench structure)' Waterfall cave.png|link=|'Waterfall cave' Travel structures These structures enable travel, i.e. they open dream regions, dream locations, or dream areas. See Category:Travel structures. Wanderer's hut.png|link=|'Wonderer'/ Wanderer's Hut Sleigh.png|link=|'Sleigh' Cave bears house.png|link=|'Cave Bear's House' Air-balloon.png|link=|'Air-Balloon' Bathyscaf.png|link=|'Bathyscaf' Magic portal.png|link=|'Magic portal' The tree of journeys.png|link=|'Tree of Journeys' White pearl.png|link=|'White Pearl' Lighthouse.png|link=|'Lighthouse' Altar rocky valley.png|link=|'Altar' Polar explorer.png|link=|'Polar explorer' Northern train.png|link=|'Northern train' Rainbow bridge.png|link=|'Rainbow bridge' Underground passage.png|link=|'Underground passage' Mysterious gate.png|link=|'Mysterious Gate' Portal to the dungeon.png|link=|'Portal to the Dungeon' Treasures hunter.png|link=|'Treasures Hunter' Caravan.png|link=|'Caravan' Flying carpet.png|link=|'Flying carpet' Fill-with-items structures These structures are built, and then filled with items by a player's friends. Leveling up their stages gives rewards, and (universal or not?) at the end they are turned into a simple nonfunctional decoration; the final reward can/?does include a functional decoration. Foretellers shrine.png|link=|'Foreteller's shrine' Babylonian gardens.png|link=|'Babylonian gardens' Tower of cold.png|link=|'Tower of cold' Temple of bastet.png|link=|'Temple of Bastet' Air-balloon hearts.png|link=|'Air-balloon (hearts)' Presents bag.png|link=|'Presents bag' Christmas tree.png|link=|'Christmas tree' Witchs cauldron.png|link=|'Witch's Cauldron' Pinata.png|link=|'Pinata' Vintage camera.png|link=|'Vintage Camera' Autumn posy.png|link=|'Autumn posy' Crystal monument.png|link=|'Crystal monument' Armour structure.png|link=|'Armour (structure)' Flower pyramid.png|link=|'Flower pyramid' Easter egg structure.png|link=|'Easter egg (structure)' Beehive structure.png|link=|'Beehive (structure)' Pile of books structure.png|link=|'Pile of books (structure)' Mannequin structure.png|link=|'Mannequin (structure)' Cave crystal structure.png|link=|'Cave crystal (structure)' Ice castle.png|link=|'Ice castle' Event structures These structures are part of events, often temporary and nonfunctional after the event. See Category:Event structures. Detectives house.png|link=|'Detective's house' Carnival shop.png|link=|'Carnival shop' Carnival tent.png|link=|'Carnival tent' (Inc.str.) Bungalow.png|link=|'Bungalow' Fountain of paints.png|link=|'Fountain of paints' (Inc.str.) Mushroom hunters hut.png|link=|'Mushroom hunter's hut' Saloon.png|link=|'Saloon' Meteorological center.png|link=|'Meteorological Center' Dreadful house.png|link=|'Dreadful house' Archaeologists tent.png|link=|'Archaeologists tent' Thanksgiving altar.png|link=|'Thanksgiving altar' (Inc.str.) Ice castle.png|link=|'Ice castle' Gifts bag winter holidays.png|link=|'Gifts bag' Luxurious gifts bag winter holidays.png|link=|'Luxurious gifts bag' New year house.png|link=|'New Year house' New year tree.png|link=|'New Year tree' Sweet tooth house new year sweets.png|link=|'Sweet tooth house (New Year sweets)' Statue of lovers.png|link=|'Statue of lovers' Misc/Unsorted structures Game house.png|link=|'Game house' Theatre.png|link=|'Theatre' Storage warehouse.png|link=|'Storage warehouse' Pique box.png|link=|'Pique box' Brazier.png|link=|'Brazier' Tree house.png|link=|'Tree House' House of journeys.png|link=|'House of Journeys' Lantern house.png|link=|'Lantern House' Souvenir shop.png|link=|'Souvenir Shop' Foretellers hut.png|link=|'Foreteller's hut' Theatre workshop.png|link=|'Theatre Workshop' Underwater equipment workshop.png|link=|'Underwater equipment workshop' Knight workshop.png|link=|'Knight workshop' Fortune house.png|link=|'Fortune house' Bar.png|link=|'Bar' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Income structures :see also Category:Income structures Red house.png|link=|'Red House' Straw house.png|link=|'Straw House' Purple house.png|link=|'Purple House' Big purple house.png|link=|'Big Purple House' Big red house.png|link=|'Big Red House' Scarecrow.png|link=|'Scarecrow' Well.png|link=|'Well' Healing spring.png|link=|'Healing Spring' Sand castle.png|link=|'Sand castle' Sand tower coins.png|link=|'Sand tower (coins)' Sand tower crystals.png|link=|'Sand tower (crystals)' Knight house.png|link=|'Knight house' Pirate ship.png|link=|'Pirate ship' Rocky sign.png|link=|'Rocky sign' Temple.png|link=|'Temple' Polar cabin.png|link=|'Polar cabin' Tent.png|link=|'Tent' Wizards tower.png|link=|'Wizard's tower' Ice statue triple goddess.png|link=|'Ice statue (triple goddess)' Gemstone mine.png|link=|'Gemstone Mine' Large gemstone mine.png|link=|'Large Gemstone mine' Gemstone pond.png|link=|'Gemstone pond' Tabernacle.png|link=|'Tabernacle' Oasis.png|link=|'Oasis' Oracle.png|link=|'Oracle' Ice homestead.png|link=|'Ice homestead' Frozen lake.png|link=|'Frozen lake' Underwater house.png|link=|'Underwater house' Alchemists cauldron.png|link=|'Alchemist's cauldron' Dungeon with gold.png|link=|'Dungeon with gold' Deer.png|link=|'Deer' Bear the themis.png|link=|'Bear the Themis' Hawaiian roulette.png|link=|'Hawaiian roulette' Papuan.png|link=|'Papuan' Mushroom hunters hut.png|link=|'Mushroom hunter's hut' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Trade structures These structures are traders. See Category:Trade structures. Trade shop.png|link=|'Trade Shop' School.png|link=|'School' Merchants house.png|link=|'Merchant's House' Sky merchant.png|link=|'Sky merchant' Black market.png|link=|'Black market' (Prod.str.) Roulette/Chance structures Pegasus (deco).png|link=|'Pegasus' Cerberus.png|link=|'Cerberus' Griffin.png|link=|'Griffin' Monkey.png|link=|'Monkey' Unicorn.png|link=|'Unicorn' Peafowl (deco).png|link=|'Peafowl' Decoration structures :see also Category:Decorations Notes Category:Structures